Talk:ABC timeline
This would be a pain to change in every article that concerns it, but the 1986 timelines are referred to in the game by name - and they're not the same letters as the ones the wiki uses. Here's a transcript: DOC: It's all very simple. In the original timeline, Timeline-A, the speakeasy arsonist was never caught, creating one of Hill Valley's enduring historical mysteries. DOC: When I travelled back to 1931, I created Timeline-B, in which I was misidentified as the arsonist and subsequently killed by Kid Tannen's goons. Einstein came with me, and somehow he ended up in the DeLorean when its failsafe mechnamism triggered, sending it back to 1986. MARTY: ...Which is where I came in. DOC: Precisely! You travelled back to June 14th, 1931, creating Timeline C, a world in which "Carl Sagan" wasn't rubbed out by Kid Tannen, but Arthur McFly WAS served with a subpoena. MARTY: ...and shot by Kid Tannen's goons! DOC: Yes! So you jumped back in time six hours, creating Timeline D, saving your grandfather's life, but somehow preventing Kid Tannen from meeting his date with justice. MARTY: Which was why the Tannens were so powerful when we jumped back to '86... DOC: Uh-huh. So now we've returned to August of 1931, creating Timeline E, in which--fingers crossed--we'll send Tannen to prison where he belongs! Got it? This would mean the wiki's 1986A is really 1986D, and that the wiki's 1986B is really 1986E. Perhaps the wiki has labelled them as such for continuity's sake (as in BTTF2, the 'A' year was the first alternate timeline rather than the original), but I thought that these lines were interesting, so this post is really here for documentation's sake. Here's one of the lines: Doc explains timeline b Olicomet (talk) 18:46, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I think the wiki has added way too many ABC timelines. They're appearing left, right and centre even if the changes made to the timestream were incredibly minor. The A, B, etc. designation ought to be limited, in my opinion, to instances where the new timeline is explicitly named as such. This would lead to a list of ABC years closer to the source material, and not ridiculous extensions like the year 1986 has seen, where the letter now goes up to L. Olicomet (talk) 18:07, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :A while back, I argued against using the ABC designation to refer to every single new timeline and instead restrict it to timelines that are very different from what Marty and Doc would consider "normal". 1986A to refer to the Tannen crime family timeline, 1986B to refer to the Citizen Brown timeline, and so on. I also don't think we should refer to the final timeline seen in the game as 1986C, since it's basically the normal timeline again with a couple small changes (Edna marrying Kid Tannen, the Brown family maintaining a part-time residence in 1986, etc.). I prefer using Timeline 1, Timeline 2, etc. in order to keep track of it all. It's a lot more managable and a lot less cluttered. The Wikia Editor (talk) 01:23, December 24, 2017 (UTC)